What the Night Knows
by princess-snow510
Summary: There once were two killers who knew the night, its secrets and rhythms. How to hide within its shadows. When to hunt. They roamed from town to town, city to city, choosing their prey for their beauty and innocence. Their cruelties were infinite as well were their pleasurable conquests, their humanity long since forfeit. This is the story of how they met each other.
1. Russia 1490

Hey everybody, I know I should not even be writing this but, my sister asked me too and I just adore her soo...

I wrote this. I want this to be a short story but, my stories write themselves so IDK. I'm thinking like snippets or something? hmm...

For those that are reading my other story Children of Night, this might interest you.

It is the story of Claudine Mikelson and Sebation Micheals.

* * *

There once were two killers who knew the night, its secrets and rhythms.

How to hide within its shadows.

When to hunt.  
They roamed from town to town, city to city, choosing their prey for their beauty and innocence. Their cruelties were infinite as well were their pleasurable conquests, their humanity long since forfeit.

This is the story of how they met each other.

* * *

Claudine's POV.

England 1490.

I had been tracking him for more than a couple of days now. I would get what I wanted. I always did.

He had ensnared my heart. And refused to release it.

I frowned as I lost his scent. It had vanished into thin air. How did he keep on doing that?

"It isn't safe for a lady such as yourself to be wondering the streets so late at night." his voice whispered in my ear from behind me.

I smirked. He loved playing games, but so did I.

"Is that so?" I said looking straight ahead, refusing to look at him.

"It is..." he continued.

"And why is that?"

"Haven't you heard my lady? There is a murder on the loose. One that prays on innocence and beauty. I hear the man is a savage…that he takes great pleasure in torturing his victims."

"Hmm, well then if what you say is true…then I have nothing at all to fear, as I am far from innocent." I said with a smirk.

"And yet you are the epitome of beauty…" he whispered lips brushing my neck. I contained my shudder.

"I digress, there are far prettier ladies than I."

He barked his laughter. "My dearest Claudine, modestly don't suit you."

I smirked and started to walk away.

He grabbed my arm and spun me so I was staring into his chest. I tilted my head up and stared into his eyes.

He was handsome, dark hair falling across a light-skinned face, and shadowy, sinister-colored eyes flashed through the haphazard strands. His jaw was firm and strong, and his nose long but slightly crooked, like it had been broken and left to its imperfections.

There was an odd lightness about his eyes, though, and a small curve to his lips, as if there were something terribly funny only he knew the answer to, and it was that brief, wicked glance I caught that said maybe he hadn't broken it, but he knew what it looked like. And he liked that.

The hint of danger.

Made him seem more like something he wasn't.

"How is it that we find ourselves playing this game? An endless game of cat and mouse. One where we can't determine whose the hunter and the hunted." I couldn't help but voice my inner thoughts to him.

He snickered pulling me roughly against him. "I am obviously the hunter, little wolf."

"Well then you would obviously be mistaken, pup." I said roughly pushing him off me. His eyes widened with shock and I through a smirk him way before flashing away.


	2. Romania 1491

Sebastian's POV

Romania 1491

I watched her from the shadows.

I watched her as she took a consort right in the halls without shame. She had many, futher proving her lack of innocence.

She was a temptress. Beguiling men with looks and touches.

But not me. No. she never touched me.

Not like she touched them.

No, I was her favorite among favorites, the ones she collected from the manor would never return to their families. They would never again see the light of day.

Her pleasure, insatiable.

She was always ravenous.

She would never ask for anything. She would always took what she wanted when she wanted.

She was a woman after my heart.

I slammed my hands into the wall as I watched him touch what was mine.

My eyes darkened as I watched her fanged smirk.

She knew I was there. Watching me watch her.

She was the devil in disguise.

I stepped from the shadows, my face emotionless.

Her current consort stood quickly trying to compose himself, while she stared at me with the challenging blue eyes. Daring me to comment on her latest conquest.

"Lord Michaels I-"

I cut him off when I flashed before him ripping out his esophagus, before turning my penetrating eyes on her.

"So this is what you've been doing since you left me in Russia?" I said hold back a growl.

"Him among others…" she said without an ounce of shame.

"Why?"

"Why not?" she said.

"You are taken." I growled out. This woman was driving me to the very tips of insanity.

"No, you are taken with me. No one told you to fall in love." Her tone emotionless.

My anger flared and I sped towards her and snapped her neck.

She never dropped to the floor because I caught her. I brushed a couple of stray strands from her face and suppressed my guilt.

She deserved that, she taunted me.

She always taunted me.

My eyes narrowed as I stared at her temporally dead face.

She was still taunting me, and she was unconscious.

Her infamous smirk plastered on her face.


End file.
